David Washington
David Washington is a muggle-born wizard who attended Charmbridge Academy from 2007 to 2014. He is an African-American Muggle-born who lives in Detroit, Michigan. He is the son of Davon Washington, and has a Great Aunt Ems who was, according to his mother, "kind of bizarre," indicating that she has some wizarding ancestry. He received a S.P.A.W.N. study booklet after he accepted his letter of invitation to Charmbridge. He was introduced to Angelique Devereaux, Darla Dearborn, Anna Chu, Constance and Forbearance Pritchard, and Alexandra Quick by Gwendolyn Adams aboard the Charmbridge Academy bus in August 2007, and was offended on behalf of the Pritchard sisters when Benjamin Rash claimed that it was "better for girls to stay home." At Hoargrim's Wands and Alchemical Supplies, Mr. Finsterholz successfully matched David to a wand in his first attempt, but handed the wand over to Adams for safe-keeping. At Boxley's Books, he explained wizarding money to Alex, and changed her cash for her. At Grundy's, David bought an eleven-Lion cauldron with built-in Holding and Apportation Charms. He was later offended by Adams's implication that he might steal something when she warned him not to leave without paying, taking the insult as racist before Adams claimed that her concern stemmed from his Muggle-raising. He sarcastically reminded her that stealing is as unacceptable in Muggle society as in the wizarding world. He later met back up with Adams, Quick and his classmates in the cafeteria, and wound up in a fist-fight with Benjamin and Mordecai Rash and Larry Albo after the three insulted him, Chu, and Quick. He, Quick, Albo and the Rash brothers were subsequently Barred from the store, and admonished by Tabitha Speaks for their behavior. At the Familiar Corner, David chose a falcon, naming him Malcolm, as a companion. On the ride back to Detroit, David read a book on falconry. Before the first day of school, David rode the Charmbridge Bus to the Academy campus, where he met Ben Journey. He accompanied Alex across the Invisible Bridge as the last students to cross, and nearly plummetted to his death with the Bridge failed; he and Quick were both rescued by Alex's raven. At the Academy, David dormed in Delta Delta Kappa Tau Hall, and that night at dinner, he resolved to join the student-chapter of the American Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare when he learned the nature of House-elf servitude. The next day, he attended the start-of-term assembly before sitting for his S.P.A.W.N. placement exams. He expressed interest in trying out for the school quodpot team, and later argued with Alex over the enslavement of House-elves. He later received his S.P.A.W.N. results, scoring no lower than a "Hocus Pocus," and was placed in remedial Charms and remedial Transfiguration with Alex. The next day, he was summoned to Dean Grimm's office along with Alex, Chu, and the Pritchards regarding the fight at Grundy's; David and Alex were both given two weeks detention, and had to write an apology to Grundy's, and an essay on how their behavior in public reflected on Charmbridge. They then retrieved their supplies, which they dropped when the Invisible Bridge failed, from the Lost and Found closet. In Practical Magical Exercise, David paired with Alex to play plunkball, and intervened to stop Alex from getting into a fight with Albo. That night, he and Alex served their detentions under Journey with Albo and the Rash brothers; David was given charge of a team of Clockworks, which he supervised as they cleaned the cafeteria. During the week, he became more interested in trying out for quodpot or quidditch, and debated the merits of each game with Alex. Seventh Grade David earned a spot as the Charmbridge Academy Quidditch team's reserve Seeker in his second year. Appearances * * * * Washington, David Washington, David Washington, David Washington, David Washington, David Washington, David Washington, David Washington, David Category:Alexandra Committee